A Drunken Prince
by NaraLikesWords
Summary: Whenever the two went out to parties, he would always tease the prince about being too uptight. He never drank and hardly ever danced or participated in the games they played. Getting the guy to play a game of spin the bottle was practically impossible. He guessed that the teasing got to be too much tongiht, because Gumball decided to prove him wrong by downing a few beers.


Marshall kicked his door open, arms busy carrying a giggling Prince Gumball. He leaned to the right, turning the light switch up with his arm. "Oh my glob why'd you turn on the sun?" Gumball said, his voice soft and whiny. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"You're so fucking drunk. I can't believe you," Marshall mumbled, carrying Gumball to his couch. He let Gumball drop onto the cushions. Instead of being angry like Marshall hoped, the prince only let out a few laughs, his foggy pink eyes closing. "I'm getting a drink," he mumbled, floating away from the intoxicated boy on his couch.

"Bring me one too!"

"Fuck no," he retorted as he swung the refrigerator's door open. He grabbed himself a beer, pressing the can's cool metal against his hot skin. He had played a show at a small venue nearby, and a bit of dancing ensued afterwards. These two activities resulted in him sweating like crazy, though he wouldn't be lying if he said he had fun. That is, until Gumball got crazy drunk.

That was pretty much his fault, though. Whenever the two went out to parties, he would always tease the prince about being too uptight. He never drank and hardly ever danced or participated in the games they played. Getting the guy to play a game of spin the bottle was practically impossible. He guessed that the teasing got to be too much tonight, because Gumball decided to prove him wrong by downing a few beers. Marshall wasn't sure how many the prince had had; he was sure he hadn't drunken enough to get him this drunk, but Gumball was probably had a weak stomach for alcohol. This was probably the first time he drank alcohol at all. Needless to say, the few beers he drank took effect on him almost immediately. He was a crazy, fun mess, but Marshall didn't like it. His overprotective side kicked in, leading him to bringing Gumball to his house, despite his drunken protests. Now here he was, a beer in his hand and a drunk prince on his couch.

He sighed, gulping down a few sips. He liked sober Gumball way better, and he'd realized this a little too late. He sat down next to Gumball, who had already kicked off his shoes. Marshall followed suit, his shoes coming off. He leaned back, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

He felt Gumball grab his beer and quickly pulled his hand away from his reach, careful not to spill anything. This action caused Gumball to pout.

"Come on, Marsholl, lemme have a drink!"

"You've already had too many," Marshall said, bringing the can to his lips. Gumball frowned, his eyes narrowed, and again he reached for the can. Marshall batted his hand away, but Gumball was persistent. In the end, the drink spilled all over his chin, neck and chest. "Glob damn it, Gumball," Marshall hissed, looking down at his shirt. "Thanks a lot, now I have to change."

"Let me help!" Gumball said enthusiastically. Before he knew it, he was being pinned to the couch by a drunk Gumball. "Wh-what are you doing? Get off of me!" The prince ignored him, though, leaning down and pressing his lips against Marshall's neck.

His eyes went wide and he felt his face heat up. Was this really happening? Was Prince Gumball, the mighty prince with a mighty stick up his ass, sucking beer off his neck? 'Holy crap, this is awesome!'

Gumball ran his tongue on the spot he'd been kissing, then moved down and repeated the process on another part of Marshall's neck. He sucked, kissed, nibbled the skin, and Marshall was enjoying every second of it. When he felt Gumball bite down on his neck softly, he took in a deep breath, feeling goosebumps forming on his arms. He slid his hands under Gumball's shirt, running them up and down his sides, resting his fingertips on his ribs. He sighed lowly in response, moving away from the vampire's neck only to press their lips together. The kiss was hard and rough, different from how Gumball usually was, but the kiss was absolutely not unwelcomed. Gumball moved his lips, sucked on his lower lip, nibbled it in a way that made Marshall's stomach drop and sent shivers across his skin. He parted his lips, their tongues dancing over each other. Gumball's hands roamed from his chest to his stomach, then down to his hips.

Marshall pulled away when he heard his belt buckle come loose.

Gumball looked down at him, his face flushed, hair messy and lips parted slightly, a confused look on his face. Marshall bit his lip and sat up. Glob, he looked irresistible, but he couldn't do this. He wasn't going to do this. Gumball was drunk and completely vulnerable. He couldn't do it. "I'm going to go shower," he announced after a few seconds of staring at eachother. When Gumball nodded nervously at him, he moved from under him and walked away, wondering if he had just made the biggest mistake ever. 'No, of course not,' he reassured himself. 'If it's going to happen, it's not going to happen like this, while he's drunk.'

After washing off the sticky mess of beer and sweat on his skin, Marshall walked back to the couch. As he expected, Gumball was fast asleep and almost falling off the couch. He looked peaceful like that, asleep and snoring lightly. He smiled at the sight before grabbing the boy in his arms and carrying him to his bed. He set him down on the bed, then lay down next to him. For a few minutes, he stared up at the ceiling, listening to Gumball's slow breathing. His breathing became his lullaby and soon enough, his lids became heavy and he was drifting off to sleep. Before he fell asleep, he turned to Gumball, hugging the boy close to him.

-...-

Something in his stomach woke him up. Something absolutely terrible that caused a storm in his stomach and traveled its way up his throat.

"Shit," he croaked out before fumbling out of bed and making his way to his, no, Marshall's restroom. He barely made it to the toilet before he felt everything in his stomach make its way up his throat. He puked up everything in his stomach and the throbbing in his head increased. Tears formed at the corner of his tired, bloodshot eyes. His head hurt and his hands were clammy and he was sweating.

'Glob, what happened yesterday?' he thought as he stood up, his knees shaking. He stood for a few moments, and when he was sure he wouldn't throw up again, he grabbed a bottle of half-empty mouth wash and took a swig of it. He spit it out, grateful for the minty after taste, then turned on the water and washed his lips and splashed cold water on his face. The feel of the cold water soothed his sweaty skin, but he had nothing for his swirling stomach and throbbing head. He again wondered what happened the night before.

Then, he processed the fact that he was standing in Marshall's bathroom. He was in Marshall's house.

"Oh my glob, Marshall wake up!" Gumball shouted, though this only made his head throb. He groaned, pressing his fingers against his temple, and walked towards Marshall's bed. "Wake up," he muttered, sitting down next to the sleeping vampire. He shook him slowly, receiving an annoyed hiss in response.

"Marshall, please wake up and tell me why I was asleep in your bed," Gumball said, although he was already jumping to conclusions. They had done it, hadn't they? Did they do it so hard that he'd lost all memory of it and somehow gotten sick?

'Okay, wow, that's incredibly stupid,' he thought to himself. He wasn't sure how he felt about being in Marshall's room, let alone in the same bed as him, but his head was hurting so badly that he simply needed to lay down. Marshall yawned loudly, smacking his lips as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes, ran a hand through his messy hair. Then, he turned to Gumball, lying down next to him, pressing his palms against his eyes.

"You have a hang over don't you?" Marshall chuckled. "Dork."

"A hang over?" Gumball asked, dread washing over him. "Did I drink yesterday?"

"'Fraid so. I'm pretty sure you only drank, like, two beers, though. Don't know why you reacted so strongly to them." Gumball turned his head to look at him. Glob, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Glob, neither was he. Globglobglobglob-

"Did we, uh, do... anything?" he asked shyly. Marshall narrowed his eyes at him, obviously still tired. He seemed to barely register the question and smirked.

"You did a lot of unexpected things, Gumball," he began, the smile still plastered on his face. "I honestly didn't know you had it in you. Man, it took literally everything in my not to fuck you right there." Gumball felt his face burn red.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry, Marshall..."

"I stopped anything from happening, so, you're welcome," he mumbled before getting up and heading to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
Gumball sighed, hiding his eyes behind his hands again. He'd really messed up, hadn't he? He'd drank too much, wound up at Marshall's house, and he couldn't even imagine what happened after that. He felt so embarrassed...

But, he felt quite grateful of Marshall. He could have taken advantage of him last night, and he didn't. That fact made Gumball that much more attracted to him.

When Marshall walked back into the room, he threw himself onto the bed, hiding his face in his pillow and sighing. He felt something poke his ribs.

"Marshall."

"Mmf?"

"Look at me." He sighed, then turned his head to see Gumball's face right before him. Gumball leaned forward, giving Marshall a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you. For taking care of me and letting me sleep here and not doing anything. It means a lot to me."

Marshall smiled, wrapping his arms around Gumball's waist. "No problem, Gummie." He pressed their foreheads together. "Let's just say, you owe me one."


End file.
